


Galaxy

by comfort_crowd



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfort_crowd/pseuds/comfort_crowd
Summary: “Have I told you how much I love your eyes?” she asks.Sungjin knits his eyebrows, “my eyes? What about them?”Ela places her hand on his cheek, just like how she did that one drunken night and Sungjin leans into her touch. She looks at him intensely and directly in the eye, wanting to drown in them.“Like this, it feels like I’m floating in the galaxy,” Sungjin’s cheeks turned pink and was speechless.“I always want to sleep beside you, because it feels like I’m sleeping under a thousand stars.”
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, my first ever fic!
> 
> Not proofread so please be kind and I kind of whipped this up at 2am whilst I was in my feelings.
> 
> This is for my dear friend and fellow Sungjin stan, the Ryan to my Shane, Pau aka Miss [@fr1d6y](https://twitter.com/fr1d6y) on twitter

“As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep;

slowly and then all at once.” -John Green  
  


Sungjin always thought falling in love was not for everyone, specifically, not for him. His friends would say maybe he hasn’t found the right one yet, or maybe, he wasn’t trying hard enough. It frustrates him whenever they set him up on dates and ends the night in disappointment, date after date. Maybe he’s just picky, they say. It came to the point where he stopped bothering, releasing all his pent up frustrations into creating songs, which did him good if he was honest, at least he got something out of his misery.

That’s what he thought, never did he imagine that all he was really looking for was right there in front of him, he was so busy looking from a distance he failed to notice what’s been there all along. So caught up with how love is described in books and songs, that he momentarily forgot that love is a feeling and a choice, not a description in a copyrighted material.

Sungjin thought that maybe falling in love wasn’t for him, until Ela came and decided to leave pieces of her everywhere, unknowingly leaving a bit more of her in his heart.

Eleanor, who, just like her name, shines the brightest in Sungjin’s eyes.

✧✧✧

Ela is like a hundred piece jigsaw puzzle, some may give up trying to figure her out with her quirks and eccentricity, but Sungjin tries his best to complete her willingly and patiently.

_Whipped_ , as Jae would say, he would just smile and shrug knowing it is the truth, _what if I am,_ he would retort back. His answer would have his bandmates curl their fingers and threaten to hit him, which would have Ela’s brows raised challenging them to do it. They don’t, because they don’t want to be on the receiving end of her torture, especially when she’s had coffee.

People would usually ask how he handles her whenever she’s had too much coffee and she’s practically vibrating with too much excitement. He explains that he lets her do what she needs to do to shake off the excess energy she has, so long as she doesn’t hurt herself. He’s accepted that coffee and Ela always go hand in hand, given her projects and deadlines that require her to be up most of the night.

As much as people may think, it wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows in their relationship. As Ela is the type of person who loves people, she cares for the people around her that she sometimes neglects herself, and this easily becomes a topic for an argument.

✧✧✧

Another failed date, which sours Sungjin’s mood for the rest of the day, hence, a failed band practice too. His friends decided to drink the sadness and loneliness away, as per Jae, in which he earns a “drama queen” and a roll of the eye from Ela, who accepts either way, to see who has a stronger alcohol tolerance between the two of them. Turns out, they’re both fucking weak and all the banters were for nothing. Sungjin being the nice person he is, decides to pass this night’s alcohol party ever since those two dimwits decided to put a bet on their alcohol tolerance and heaves a sigh as he offers to bring home both of the said dimwits since he knows Dowoon, Wonpil, and Younghyun wanted to stay a little bit more. He drops Jae first and then escorts Ela all the way to her apartment and guides her to her bed who kind of sobered up all the way home.

“Sungjin?” Ela asked as she sleepily blinks at Sungjin, who’s currently seated on the floor beside her bed.

“Hmm?”

“Why do you go to all these dates but never really date?” she asked, eyes feeling heavy, but trying her hardest to look at Sungjin’s eyes, which she finds pretty. It’s like God has decided to put the galaxy in there, she wonders if that was the reason his eyes always shine.

“I don’t know really,” he answered truthfully, tucking some of her hair that fell on her face behind her ear. “why’d you ask?”

She reached her hand out to cup Sungjin’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks just below his right eye. It feels like she could drown in them, like a blanket she could wrap herself in. Everything about the boy screams comfort, the way he holds her in his eyes, the way he touches her, and just his overall self feels like comfort for her. “If it’s love you’re looking for,” she takes a deep breath as Sungjin leans his face closer to her hand, “you deserve to find it, and I hope you find it real soon.” she said groggily, retreating her hand back to tuck under her head.

Sungjin just watched her as her breathing slowed down to a steady pace and witnessed her fall asleep. And then it hit him like a bus, the overwhelming realisation that maybe all this time, he was busy looking for love and so convinced about what love should feel like based on the endless books he has read and songs he has listened to, failing to realize that maybe love comes in different ways for different people. Love comes when you least expect it to. Love comes whether you’re ready or not, and you’ll never know what hit you.

✧✧✧

The doorbell rang. Ela looks up from where she was doing her plates, grabs her phone to check the time and notices a few missed calls and messages on her notifications. The doorbell rings again. She gets up from where she was seated, feeling a crick on her neck from having to busy herself on her endless projects, and walks to the door. On the other side of the door stands Sungjin, takeout food on hand, “hey” Ela greets and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Hey, I figured you haven’t eaten anything since you haven’t been responding for almost…” he looks at his watch and clicks his tongue, “six hours now.” by now he has his brows furrowed, a pout about to appear on his face. It makes him look so adorable it takes Ela’s whole self control to not coo, knowing Sungjin doesn’t like to be babied.

Ela smiles sheepishly and opens the door wider to let Sungjin in, “I’m sorry, my phone has been on do not disturb mode, were those calls and messages all from you, Mr. Park?” she said sheepishly as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sungjin walks inside the tiny apartment, places the plastic bags he brought on the floor and pulled out the foldable table “yes, and none went through or gets answered” he pouts busying himself with fixing the food on the table, if other people were with them they’d think that Sungjin lives here too with how he knows where everything is. They laugh and talk about anything and everything as they eat, that’s how easy it is to be by each other’s company, that’s how content they are knowing that they had each other.

“Are you staying the night?” Ela asked, currently situated on her reclining chair once again since she’s planning on finishing her work, as Sungjin was washing the dishes they used for dinner.

He looks back at Ela, “yeah, I am, so I know that you get some sleep tonight,” he says and goes back to his task at hand.

Ela snorts, “babe, you don’t have to always take care of me, you know” she replies, rolling her eyes.

Sungjin dries his hands, turns to her and gives her a stern look, “with how bad you take care of yourself, I’m genuinely convinced that you don’t actually know what you’re talking about” he chuckles as Ela pouts. He coos and squeezed her face, “besides, I haven’t seen you in days!” prolonging the last word, which makes Ela smile, she rolls her eyes again, “you’re such a baby.”.

She sighs. “Fine.”

After Sungjin convinces her to postpone her work and they both get ready for bed, of course with heavy petting, some light bickering, and Ela forcing Sungjin to do her skin care routine with her. They finish and head to the bed with Sungjin calling her evil and her laughing her ass out as she makes fun of him. She appeases him by giving him as many kisses on his face, making sure she’s kissed every part and Sungjin pulls her closer and whispers “alright, baby, you’re forgiven” and wraps his arms around her waist and tucks his chin on her shoulder. They stood there for about who knows how long.

Ela slaps his butt and mumbles on his chest, a small “bed” and Sungjin maneuvers them onto the bed, with Ela’s head on his shoulder and an arm on his waist. She lets out a sigh of contentment and is glad that her boyfriend came to rescue her from drowning herself from another round of a sleepless night and torturing herself from finishing a work not due until the week after next.

She looks up at him and finds that he’s already looking at her, for how long, she doesn’t know. She smiles, heart constricting, because for her Sungjin isn’t perfect, but he’s perfectly imperfect, just right for her. She wouldn’t ask anything more and that thought sometimes scared her because of all the what if’s in her head.

Sungjin catches her chin in between his index finger and thumb, “hey, I can hear you thinking,” his eyes full of worry, “what is it?” damn those eyes, damn those expressive eyes. His eyes, the first thing that caught her attention was how expressive those eyes are, and maybe, just maybe, the first thing that made her fall.

“Have I told you how much I love your eyes?” she asks.

Sungjin knits his eyebrows, “my eyes? What about them?”

Ela places her hand on his cheek, just like how she did that one drunken night and Sungjin leans into her touch. She looks at him intensely and directly in the eye, wanting to drown in them.

“Like this, it feels like I’m floating in the galaxy,” Sungjin’s cheeks turned pink and was speechless.

“I always want to sleep beside you, because it feels like I’m sleeping under a thousand stars.” Ela closes her eyes and smiles, the hand on Sungjin’s face falls on his shoulder as she leans closer and hugs him tighter.

“Baby, I-” Sungjin starts, but is cut off by Ela.

“Like this, I feel like I’m holding the whole universe” she calmly says, on the brink of tears with the overwhelming love she feels for the other. Sungjin doesn’t need to say anything, she just wanted to say what she feels.

Sungjin holds her tighter, trying to mold their bodies into one, leaves a peck on top of her head, a sniff, “I love you, Ela. You light up my whole universe too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I might (cue:MIGHT) whip up one fic per member, but we don't know when, but let me know on the comments what you think of this and what you want for the other members and I will think about it :]
> 
> Dear Pau, I hope you like it bby <3


End file.
